


This is Only a Drill (or the one where Clint Barton lost his suit)

by madrefiero



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Tower, Boys Kissing, Competition, Gay Chicken, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrefiero/pseuds/madrefiero
Summary: "Hey J, how long were the alarms going off before I woke up?" Clint asked while he tossed his bow and quiver on the bed, then tore through his closet looking for his tac suit."Approximately forty-seven seconds, Agent Barton.""Shit."Clint couldn't find his suit, and time was ticking away. There's no way he was going to beat Bucky to the simulation room.





	This is Only a Drill (or the one where Clint Barton lost his suit)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mandatory Fun Day tumblr prompt, week of August 9th. Clint shooting his bow in his underwear.

Clint woke up to bright flashing lights and his bed shaking on its frame. It took a few bleary-eyed blinks before he was awake enough to grab his aids and put them in his ears. He was off the bed a second later, ready to gear up for the drill. Attacks on the tower and its immediate surroundings had become more common lately, so Steve and Tony had started staging rapid response drills. The goal was to have the Avengers suited up and ready to go in less than three minutes at any time. 

At some point, Clint and Bucky started a friendly competition on who could make it to the incident simulation room, just to make the drills a little less boring. The best were started off tame, like loser had to do the winner's laundry, or buy coffee, but as time wore on, it became more of a game of gay chicken. Last time Bucky lost, Clint had asked for a shirtless backrub. The next time Clint lost, and Bucky took him out for drinks, but made him wear neon purple booty shorts and a black, mesh tank top that really didn't cover anything. They'd spent the whole night doing shots, and Clint had been almost sure they were finally going to kiss, but then Steve had been in the common area when they stumbled home, and that was the end of that.

Sleeping without his aids in and not being a fucking super soldier out Clint at a significant disadvantage but he held his own, taking shortcuts when he could, swinging down from the rafters on a couple of occasions. And yeah, Bucky still beat him most of the time, but coming in just behind Barnes gave Clint an amazing view of his ass and thighs. Not that he was oogling a teammate. He would never. Except he kind of was. 

"Hey J, how long were the alarms going off before I woke up?" Clint asked while he tossed his bow and quiver on the bed, then tore through his closet looking for his tac suit.

"Approximately forty-seven seconds, Agent Barton." 

"Shit." 

Clint couldn't find his suit, and time was ticking away. There's no way he was going to beat Bucky to the simulation room. He glanced hopelessly around the mess that was his room. It had to be here somewhere. His competitive side was too strong to worry about that though, so he pulled on his boots, hooked his quiver over his head, grabbed his bow and headed out. It was just a drill anyway. He didn't actually need a suit for a drill, right? 

He sprinted towards the sim room as fast as he could, beaming when he found it empty. He decided to show off and rub in his victory, so when Bucky walked in, Clint had already loosed a few arrows into the A.I. generated bad guys. He had an arrow nocked, and his bowstring pulled taut, all the muscles on his chest and shoulders on perfect display. 

"What the fuck, Barton?" 

Bucky just stood there, gaping at him like he wasn't sure where to look. He tried and failed to keep his eyes on Clint's face, but his biceps and shoulders were distracting as fuck. His shoulders lead to his back, which tapered down to a narrow waist, which lead to the most spectacular, barely covered ass. The way those little briefs hugged him was obscene. 

"You're shooting bad guys in your underwear? What the shit, man? That's cheating!"

Clint just smirked and fired another arrow, well aware of Bucky's eyes on him. He may have even flexed a little extra just for him. Then he turned and faced him, stretching his arms up over his head, which caused the barest hint of blond hair to peek up from the waistband of his underwear. 

"Nope, I beat you fair and square All those buckles slow you down too much. Now pay up, loser."

Clint had no more finished his sentence before Bucky had him slammed up against the wall with their mouths slanted together. Oh. Clint reckoned them dancing around one another was finally over. Bucky plundered his mouth and Clint dropped his bow when he was lifted up with a grunt, his long legs hooking around Bucky's waist. And that's exactly how the rest of the team found them when they all burst through the door together. 

Awww, Avengers, no. 

Steve coughed and pretended to clear his throat, abruptly declaring the drill over, Tony objected and declared that underwear drills were definitely going to be a thing from now on, Bruce ducked out quietly, Thor boomed that it was about time, and Nat gave them both a knowing smirk before herding the rest of the team out of the room. 

Clint wriggled against Bucky and gave his hair a little tug. "I don't think you're paid up yet. I beat you by at least twenty seconds this time."

"Shut up, Clint."

And then Bucky kissed him stupid. When they finally pulled apart, they were both breathless and smiling, foreheads resting against each other. It was Bucky who broke the silence first. 

"Been wanting to do that for a while now. I just wasn't sure if you wanted it."

The way he got all sheepish and insecure made Clint's stomach do flip flops, and his chest tightened, and he knew he was a goner. 

"If I would've known showing up for a drill in my underwear would get you to kiss me like that, I would have done it sooner. At least three of the times I lost were because it took me so long to find my suit."

Bucky looked up at him, something soft in his expression like maybe he was a little bit gone for Clint too. 

"You're a goddamn disaster, but you're my disaster. Even if you are a dirty cheat."


End file.
